A combination meter 1 in which a single or a plurality of analogue meters 2 such as a speedmeter or a tachometer is combined with a liquid crystal display 3 to form a display surface on which various vehicle information is displayed is conventionally known as an automobile meter as illustrated in FIG. 10 (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
The constitution of the combination meter 1 will be hereinafter described. The conventional combination meter 1 includes an approximately box-shaped meter housing 5 provided in an instrument panel located in front of a driver's seat in a vehicle interior and an opening for a dial 5a concaved on the vehicle interior side.
A display surface member 4 constituting the plate-like display surface is mounted on the opening for a dial 5a. 
An opening for a liquid crystal display 4a is formed in the approximately central portion of the lower portion of the display surface member 4 in the vehicle width direction. The liquid crystal display 3 from which a liquid crystal display surface 3a is exposed is provided in the opening for a liquid crystal display 4a to be visible from the vehicle interior direction.
The liquid crystal display surface 3a of the liquid crystal display 3 of the combination meter 1 is formed in a rectangular shape in which its longitudinal direction conforms to the vehicle width direction. A pair of dials 2a, 2a of the analogue meters 2, 2 such as tachometers is provided to the right and left in the upper portion of the display surface member 4 provided with the liquid crystal display 3. Facing outer rim portions 2c, 2c of the analogue meters 2, 2 include therebetween a predetermined measurement W1.
A common light-guiding member 6 is provided on the back sides of the liquid crystal display surface 3a and the dials 2a, 2a of the display surface member 4.
The light-guiding member 6 is configured to transmit illumination light by a transparent member, and includes on the back side thereof a triangular groove 6a which adjusts illumination light from a backlight LED light source 3b built in the liquid crystal display 3 and illumination light from a backlight source 2b of the analogue meter device 2.
Next, the operation and effect of the conventional meter will be described.
The illumination light from the backlight source 2b of the analogue meter device 2 guided from the side through the light-guiding member 6 disposed on the back side of the dial 2a is reflected by the triangular groove 6a in the direction of the bottom face of the meter housing 5.
For this reason, a light volume and an illumination shape of the liquid crystal display 3 and the analogue meters 2 close to a desired light volume and a desired illumination shape are obtained even if the light-guiding member 6 for performing the backlight illumination of the liquid crystal display 3 and the analogue meters 2, 2 is integrally constituted.